


Premonition

by kayla2558



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2558/pseuds/kayla2558
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly can see the future and soon things are going to get strange and things will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this posted on wattpad under the same name Kayla2558.  
> I'm also not very good yet but I am trying to get better.

I've always had weird dreams that I could never explain and I hated them. They made me feel like a freak because they always came true. My name is Holly and I'm 17 and 5'5, I'm also about to finish my senior year. "Holly it time to get up you're going to be late" I groan and roll over that's my mom I love her dearly but I hate the mornings. I sigh and get out of bed might as well get dressed for the day and go get some breakfast. I go down the stairs with my backpack over my shoulder and head for the kitchen.

My mothers names is Rose and she's the best mom in the world. I don't have a dad anymore he died in a car accident when I was little. The sad thing is I dreamed about it before it happened and I begged and pleaded with him not to go and even told him that I had a dream about him dying. He just hugged me gave me a kiss on the cheek and said that it was just a dream, but it wasn't and he never came back. "Honey you're staring off into space again are you ok" my mom asked? I looked up and said, " Yeah I'm great just thinking about today". "Ok if you're sure just tell me if something is and I'll do my best to help but here have some breakfast" I looked down and there was a plate of eggs and bacon with a side of hashbrowns "Thanks, mom I will and I love you and I know I don't say it enough." My mom smiles at me and says "I love you to never doubt that and I always will but hurry up our you'll be late". I smile and scarf down my food burning my tongue and head out the door to my school. Today is going to be awful I can feel it.

I walk to school and just stand there and look for a moment. Soon I will be done with this hell hole and I will never have to come back again. All of a sudden I get glomped from behind and I hear a squeal in my ear I wince I already know who it is. I look up and yep it's Luna she's been my best friend since forever and I can't imagine this school without her. I laugh and shrug her off my back she giggles and dances around did I fail to mention she's weird but aren't we all. But her one flaw is she's a morning person and I hate the mornings. I head towards my first class with Luna skipping along beside me, we head towards the seats we always get at the back of the class and sit down and wait for class to start. As we wait I hear other students talking about getting a new student which is weird since I've always dreamt about that sort of thing every time we got a new student I've dreamt it.

I look at Luna and she sees how freaked out I looked she pulls out a piece of paper and starts writing. She tears out the page and hands it to me I look down and it says "You didn't dream it did you?" I shake me head no at her and she looks freaked out, now I've always told Luna everything even about my dreams and she has always believed me and I've always been grateful for that. I look up when I hear the door and it's just the teacher he calls for everyone's attention "Students we have a new student today I would like you to meet Derek" We turn and look at the door and a boy is standing there or should I say a man he didn't look like he belonged in high school and he gave me a weird vibes. He looked right at me and smirked and winked and then smiled at the whole class and said, "Hey my names Derek and I hope we get along."


End file.
